The Dragon and The Skeleton
by abbade01
Summary: Another OC stays with Momonga story... Or rather he drags Momonga with him. Torinn Hellscale, The Hell's Tyrant of Ainz Ooal Gown stayed with Momonga when everyone else left. But he will not grieve for their leaving he rather cherish these moments without bitterness. He will move on like they did. And will not let His friend behind too. why keep suffering? let's end it in a blast!


**Hello there, people my name is Abbade01, and you may call me Abbade. I have been lurking on the Overlord section of Fanfiction for a while and seeing so much creativity also sparkled mine, as well the desire to become a writer. And today i finally muster the courage to face an inevitable barrage of criticism, both constructive and destructive, to become a writer. So here i am! My OC as mentioned is an Dragon and if He is overpowered or not, i will leave it to other people to decide. Well not that this really matter too much... for now. Torinn and Momonga will actually be outside nazarick on the shut-down, mostly because i always struggled with characters with such an evil behavior like the NPCs of the tomb. But don't worry, no LN copy and paste. Also English is not my mother language so any mistakes i'm sorry in advance and correction on the review section is apreciated.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Overlord Nor any other external elements referenced in this story. I own only what's not mentioned on the canon.**

 **Without further delay,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **The Dragon and the Skeleton**

 **Chapter 1: Let's end it in a blast!**

 **Realm of Valhalla- Abandoned Seraph Guild Base, Guild Vault- 8 hours before the Shut-down**

(?)- Oh darn it, just go fuck each other in heaven and forget about me already!-

I said to the angel mob that was trying to kill me. Well that's not a good way of finishing a last day farming session. Getting chased down by a bunch of angels that, while weak, they make do with numbers and you still have a ridiculously high vulnerability to holy damage is not nice, specially if you consider those fucking lines the angels keep repeating. This racial profiling man! A bunch of white winged people chasing a black person and say they going to bring him to justice, this is fucking 1980s all over again! What? What did the nigga in question did? The dude did nothing! There i was just casually snea... erhm cough, i mean walking peacefully around the halls of Valhalla and there was this totally unclaimed prismatic ore load laying around. Seeing no one's using it since this guild base is actually left out and the npc's are just walking around and not giving a shit i just took it. That wasn't stealing! I just want to avoid the waste that' s all! I'm not a thug nigga, I'm just a incredibly handsome innocent black boy not letting resources being wasted.

 _Wish they thought like this too..._ thought crossing my mind when a holy Beam just pass whistling close to my ear. I reach on the spot i wanted to reach, where the golden halls get narrowed into a corridor that i saw on the way here and turn around to face the angelic horde.

(Mysterious and Handsome Nigga)-i hope its hot enough for ya ladies! [Hellfire Breath]-

I just unleash the breath of black flames at the angelic horde and the data crystals just fall on the ground with some other loot. I grab it then i draw my sword [Hell scream The Soul Eater] and uses the one of its skills to devour the souls of the angels. This sword can store soul power by devouring souls that i killed with any hellfire base skill or spell and use it to increase the power of said abilities. And there's even the skill [Hellfire Soul Devastation] which basically just use the all soul power stored to make what i like to call it Soul Nuke. Ooh one time per week but ohh boy... that's something ulbert like. Well in AoE at least. Who can cause more damage than that chunnibyou bitch?

(Mysterious and Handsome Nigga) -Well good! Got even to replenish my soul power... not that it really matters... all that work in the and is for noth—OH GOD, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!

There is what look to be a female angel Valkyrie flying through the halls and accompanied by an Empyrean's Commander. That is not a fight i wanna pick without any backup. I quickly run to the other side of the corridors, but they are flying and i cant use flight spell, neither summon my wings, so they are faster than me.

The Empyrean's radiance aura debuff pops out on the corner of my screen and i start to take an not so nice amount of DoT. The female angel summons a [holy javelin] to throw at me. Shit, this is bad. I wait until she hurls the javelin at me and when it almost on me i use the spell [blink] to instant teleport an short distance, going diagonally to the left, dodging it, and also puts me out of the radius of aura. I cant use flight spell to fly here so i use one of my class skills [infernal charge] to just put more distance between me and then. The Empyrean Didn't kept just looking and cast [hammer of wrath] an 10th tier holy spell and hurls at me. Because of the momentum of the charge, i cant jump away properly and it hits me in the shoulder.

Aaaaand there's go away 14% of my health. That's the thing about being an infernal dragon. The greatest vulnerability to an element of all Yggdrasil.

Luckily the hit threw me away out of the corridor and the building and i land on what i imagine it should be the bitchy angels role-players of seraph garden of Eden. Its a good piece of art i' ll give them that. The three forbidden trees are on my left, i guess, judging from its massive size and gorgeous looking apples. I have a little breathing time and I'm feeling kind of an asshole today so why not? I use [Hellfire Breath] to burn down the sacred trees. HA FUCK YOU GOD! Wait, i think i triggered something, the garden is withering... well my job as an boss ass bitch infernal being is done! I gain a buff called [Defiler of creation] which, according to the description means that i have desecrated the sanctuary of the creation and this corrupts my soul (which seems already very corrupted without this)... well that doesn't make much difference for my soul i guess... lets see... Changes your race to a demon if your not instantly changes your karma to -500 and while in the garden you are not damageable for the grieving angels linked to it.

 _One who brings the hellfire to burn the pure essence of the sacred forbidden trees. Demonic work transformed them demon as well_

Wait how the game buff description knows i used hell fire? I don't get it... Ohh only hellfire can damage the trees! Heh. I feel like i accomplished my job as an corruptor.

While i am amused by the sight burning trees, the two angels catch up to me. The players of seraph didn't even programmed then to react to the event here... so lame... i just let the angelic beauty try to impale me with her holy weapon.

Damn she's fine. A thicc 25 year old looking chick is viciously, but pointlessly attacking me. Her hair have shiny light blue color, golden eyes, pale white skin with a delicate nose, wearing a Valkyrie tiara. A well shaped body with a d cup bust and... damn dat Booty! I just enjoy the view while she pointlessly whack me over and over while the Empyrean changes from spells to his sledge hammer.

It gets boring fast and draw Hell scream out. Its a longsword with runes craved in an white blade with black edge. The guard is also black and is connected to the hilt by a horned dragon skull. The hilt its simple colored white with a black pommel.

Its a decent sized sword for my avatar size. I never liked the idea of petite characters wielding humongous swords, seems kinda dumb to me.

I activate its [Soul Eater's aura] and an hellfire aura encases the sword and then expands to my surroundings causing burning both angels. Seeing that i started attacking they cast defensive buffs but there's not much they can actually do about that. Hell fire causes spiritual, unholy and fire damage while ignoring fire immunity and resistances. Its hard to defend yourself from hellfire.

I launch a diagonal strike from the left side at the beauty in silver Valkyrie armor. The attack is very predictable. She promptly parries it and maneuvers my sword to the to the right, throwing me off balance and try to counterattack. A good move... if you are fighting anyone else. But its me we're talking about.

i use the momentum to give a quick spin to catch her off-guard with my favorite skill [blade's fury] which i furiously spin the blade around in a tornado allowing my blade to cleave through obstacles and causing extra fire damage. Which is turned in hellfire damage by my racial passive [cursed flames] which make so that any fire damage i cause is hellfire damage.

Its an incredibly high amounts of damage however its very easy to counter seeing as i cant parry or defend myself while doing so but in this situation where i am a Unkillable black god, its perfect scenario for it.

I just spin in a fiery tornado of death slicing and dicing both angels before they jump away. I jump and use [infernal charge] again in the air while still spinning in the direction of the Valkyrie. Its a standard and effective stunt by players who have access to those skills, considering that you are limited in movement when using [Blade fury].

I collide with her causing damage and stunning and just spin around some more while my aura burn her down then and finish the Valkyrie with the [Execute] skill.

Just when i am about to turn around an [Holy bolt] spell hits me harmlessly. And then a lot of others hit me too. I turn around to see him casting it repeatedly in me with his left hand. Its one of one time use skills [righteous fury] which allows him to cast the 9 tier spell [Holy bolt] freely of cooldown or manacost for 8 seconds.

I use [blink] and get at close range, cast the spell [Searing chains] to lock him in place and cause fire damage, then just prepare one of my super tier power level skills to kill the elite angel in style: [Hell Tyrant's Soul].

It channels all the power of my soul for a single burst use. While channeling I gain the debuff exposed soul which makes so that attacks cause direct damage to my soul ignoring any defenses. During 6 seconds I channel it free to move but not allowed to use any skill or spell, and then casting [hellfire holocaust] which burns every thing in a 250m radius in a black flame that make Any fire elemental look bad. kinda also leave me without hellfire based abilities for 5 hours while the soul recharges, so its usage here is an rare occasion.

I just look at him struggling against the chains and the skills ends after 4 sec. He finally notice that this is not ending well for him and tries to get away, flying at full speed trying to put distance between us, but two seconds are not enough for him get away from the radius.

(Mysterious and Handsome Dragon Nigga) - Whelp it was fun. Rest in pieces, ya little turd. [hellfire holocaust]-

everything in 250m is engulfed into a really dense black flame which probably would melt an iceberg 100 kilometers away from here. The flames stay there for 5 sec and then vanish without a trace. There is a incandescent field in front of me. It was such an intense heat that nothing , not even ashes remain on the ground. Well that is as far as it can go since its not possible to alter the landscape. But is a cool sight to behold. I sigh and check everything i have got here.

(Mysterious and Handsome Dragon Nigga) - heh. They did left some good shit here... two more for the collection plus prismatic ores... heh. Bony Ass is going nuts when i tell him about this. Can already hear he asking if i did lose my mind. Heh. He's going to be a bitch about it. -

I give one last look to the scarred ground and what is left of the withered garden of Eden and leave the abandoned guild base, thinking about my guild master's reaction to this. Well, at least in the last day i got all i need to make the dream come true.

 **Scene change:** **Realm of Helheim- Great Tomb of Nazarick, 9th Floor, Round Table- approximately 2 hours before the Shut-down**

(?)-Let's meet up again somewhere else.-

I heard those words on my way to the round table. And then my console shows the message saying "Hero-Hero has logged out". Ah fuck, i didn't got there in time. Well, it's my fault for Putting my status as offline. I'm a idiot. All because I wanted to be sneaky. _Can't help yourself, can you Paul?_ I thought while doing an Frustrated sigh.

My name in game is Torinn Hellscale, The Hell Tyrant of Ainz Ooal Gown. Well I am an Infernal Dragon, which is a fire dragon corrupted by demonic blood. Guess it's kinda like, 75% dragon, 25% demon.

My Avatar have the look of an 17 year old, 160cm tall brat with light brown skin and silky white hair. I you know, the dark elf look, no ears included though. I got heterochromatic eyes both have the reptilian look you would expect of a dragon, the right having a glowing yellow color like Smaug from the hobbit, but the left one is glowing crimson showing the demonic corruption in my blood. I wear full black outfit, which is not armor. I enchanted it to made it look like clothing because i really don't like the armored look on my characters in any game. If i will get stuck with worse items for not wear armor so be it. Its not enough just win the video game. I gotta look good doing it. My outfit consists of a full black tuxedo with a white tie. The shoes have an opaque black color with an small, discreet silver mark which is my crest symbol on the heels and have no shoelaces.

Infernal dragons instead of fire, use hellfire as element. And don't have weakness to ice either however, this weakness didn't disappear just had gone somewhere else.

The natural weakness of demons to holy is now even worse, since the [ice vulnerability] was converted into even more [holy vulnerability], making sure that paladins and priests give you whoopin.

It is the greatest weakness to any type of damage of all Yggdrasil. It's kind of dumb.

I joined Ainz Ooal Gown after they had conquered the Tomb, but i was around since beta testing. I approached them through my friendship with Touch-me. We knew each other from the beginning of the game and well... I'M NOT A [World Champion] BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING FAGGOT PALADIN. He got me in the Semi-finals.

I was welcomed by the guild members with open arms. I'm not a Guy That likes having a lot of friends. I'd rather have one trustworthy friend, than have a hundred blood worms draining me of time, patience and good will.

But them... they never tried to take advantage. They... WE were like family. Always there to listen your everyday problems IRL. Always watching each other's back.

I had see N them leave one by one, but, while sad, doesn't hold it against them. They had things to worry about IRL. People to care.

All i had is family of motherfuckers that, doesn't matter what i do, it's never good. Favoring my younger brother and neglecting my effort, just because I didn't go their robot dance. They are not my real family. Not anymore.

I said goodbye to my old friends when I came to japan, I can do this again. Start yet again.

 _And I'm not alone like last time. Momonga is with me too. I got you, bro._ IThought with a light heart

I was about to show myself but I heard momonga's muttering:

(Momonga)-Today's the last day of the game. I know you're tired but we will never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together to the end?-

Well, that's awkward. I know he's feeling somewhat sad too, so I going to let this slip, not going to make fun of it later.

(Momonga)-aaahh...-

Uuuhhh... this is getting weird. I think i sho-

(Momonga)-Let's meet up again somewhere else...-

I flinched hearing that. His tone was hurt, and somewhat sarcastic, uncharacteristic of him.

(Momonga)-And where the fuck this would be...-

Passive anger... I'm starting to think he didn't take their leaving so ligh-

(Momonga)-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick we all built together! How could you abandon it just like that?!-

Oh god, That's even more awkward. I didn't realize he felt that way…. I thought he was sad, not betrayed like I did... I should've have let my status online earlier. Actually not even leave to farm. That was selfish… I'm such a oblivious asshole.

(Momonga)-And you, your black skinned traitor! You leave on the last day, break your promise, without as much as a single farewell word! You could've at least say something about it...-

That was fucking racist, you faggot. Say that in my face.

I was about to enter burst in the room and land a roundhouse kick on his face but before I could open the doors he mutters to himself again:

(Momonga)-… No, that's not right they didn't abandon it lightly, they simply made the choice between reality and fantasy. I couldn't be helped. Nobody would betray the guild. Every—

(Torinn)-oh yeah, you better think like this, Bony Ass.-

He just let an not so manly yelp in surprise and I just enter in the room.

(Torinn)-And if I hear you make a racist comment about me again, I gonna hit you so fucking hard, that your mom's going to come back to life.-

(Momonga)-T-T-Torinn-san?! W-When you… since y-you… i-I'm sorry….I'm…-

(Torinn)-Don't sweat it, Jack Skellington. I'm not mad… not much… And uhh… I didn't realize you where that bugged with everyone leaving like this… I just assumed that you where feeling the same way as me… sad not betrayed… should've been more attentive. Sorry about that.-

I said it while going to the table. He sighs again and lean back on the chair.

(Momonga)-No it's fine. It was I who never talked about it. And sorry for the racist comment. That was unbecoming of me.-

(Torinn)-I already said don't dwell on it. Wish I had set my status as online earlier. I lost the chance of talk wit Hero-Hero. How's slimy ass doin'?-

(Momonga)-Not well. He basically became a corporative slave and this is Having a toll on his health. He… was too tired to stay awake for much more…-

As he finishes, the sentence is turning into a mutter. Damn it. He's hurt badly. Unlike me, he never had to say goodbye before. Of course he would feel like this. And back then, I was leaving, not my friends. I should've considered this.

" _You dumbass…"_ I thought to myself. If I let it like this, he will not be able to move on anytime soon. If he keeps so attached to these memories, he is going to have the so called crippling depression.

 _Think Paul, Think. What should you do to help him?_ ICracked my mind trying to figure out what I could do or say, and didn't notice that I didn't respond to his talk about Hero-Hero.

(Momonga)-….Torinn-san? Are you all right?-

(Torinn)-Erhm, y-yeah, j-just spaced out a bit. Well, that sucks. Slimy dude really need a new job. I really don't think I would try an job like this.-

He chuckles and retort:

(Momonga)-Well, aren't you a spoiled kid. Got lucky in the past, and don't know how to live a regular life anymore.-

Jokes him about my job as an game music composer.

(Torinn)-well well, Look who's putting a big eye. Sucks for you, that you don't have a good job. And I'm not spoiled neither a kid. I am successful. And older than you.-

(Momonga)-And aren't you being a cocky-ass bastard. Plus, your retarding mental problems are an severe detractor of your overall age-

(Torinn)-Weeell, against this I don't have a argument.-

We both laugh at my retarding mental problems. He seems a bit better.

He gets up and sighs, then ask me:

(Momonga)-How about we spend the last minutes on the throne room? It's a good place to end it I think…-

I get up and say in an epic fashion, Roleplaying:

(Torinn)-As you wish, momonga-sama. I shall be your loyal guardian until the very end. It was an honor to be of use until now, my lord. Your wish was, is and will always be my command.-

He get in the vibe and turns on his voice changer to assume an fitting deep baritone overlord's voice:

(Momonga)-Let us welcome the Ragnarok In the room where all the Supreme Ones of Ainz Ooal Gown left their Marks - Their legacy. I'm grateful for your hard work my loyal Hell's Tyrant. You'll be rewarded for it in our next life.-

(Torinn)- Just serving you was the Greatest reward, Master.-

We look at each other for a moment, then start laughing at the cringy roleplay.

He then walks to the resting place of the symbol of our glory: the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown].

(Momonga)-We spent so much time and effort on it, and in little more than a hour it will be gone..-

He said with sorrow.

(Torinn)- Well at least grab it for the first time, before it gets impossible to do it. We made it for you, and I'm sure everyone would be sad if you never equipped it.-

He looks at me hesitatingly and I nod and urge him to do it.

He stretch out his hand and grabs the staff.

A red foggy light comes out of the staff and occasionally forms faces in agony that crumbled after a little while.

He asks with a curious tone:

(Momonga)-Don't you think you guys overdid with the details?-

(Torinn)-Dafak you're saying man? There is no such thing as "overdo it" when making the ultimate undead overlord weapon. How the you, owner of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, would be able to keep the Renown as Strongest Undead Necromancer, if you didn't have the strongest and scariest weapon?-

He chuckles and mutters "owner of the Tomb" in an amused tone.

He looks to the staff silently and even if I can't see his expression I feel the air of sadness around him. I shake his shoulder (which requires me to stretch my arm upwards) and he gets slightly surprised at it.

(Torinn)-stop daydreaming and let's go…-

(Momonga)-Sorry I spaced out. Let's not waste more time.-

I look at the digital clock on my interface marking 22:45. I feel my heart tighten a bit. So little time remaining… I wish I could have a good last fight before the shutdown…. Wait! I know what to do to help him! It's kinda pushy, but it's better than leave him grieving after today.

We where moving to the door and I suddenly stop and exclaim.

(Torinn)-What are doing?! Damn it!-

He jumps a little in surprise and ask dumbfounded:

(Momonga)-W-what?! What you're…-

(Torinn)-Shut up and listen! Do you really want to end it like this? Just sitting your ass down in a throne sinking into a pool of sadness and bitterness for people who aren't even here anymore? Look, I cherish those moments and memories with them and I'm not mad for them for leaving too, they have their shit to deal with. And that is why I don't wanna keep living attached to those memories. Because THEY moved on. They choose to leave and go make sure they have a future. If we stay grounded refusing to let the past go we will just get into an vicious circle Of sadness. Never changing, never progressing never experience new things. I don't wanna leave this be my last memory of Yggdrasil. I want to end it in a blast if everything will be gone by tomorrow, what's the point of caring about what happens to our avatars items guild base? Momonga let's leave one last blasting memory to remember but an happy one. Whaddya say?-

He looks at me astonished for a few moments before respond stuttering:

(Momonga)-B-but T-Torinn-san… W-what you… W-what they…. I-I don't… we s-shouldn't…-

He Don't seem capable of find an argument, Either because he's stupefied or cannot finding an reasonable one. I use [flight] and rise to his level to hold his shoulder and start talking again:

(Torinn)-Look Momonga they also would not want that you keep suffering, clinging to the past. And in right now, THEY ALSO DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THE GUILD ANYMORE. If they did they would have answered your invite and would be here. And things are this way, not because this didn't meant anything for them, but because they had to choose between Real life and fantasy and you know it. You said this yourself earlier. You are the only one who is going to get depressed by this. Please let those memories where they belong: in the past. If you do that, in the future you going to cherish without sadness. I already passed this before when I moved to Japan. I left everything and everyone there. I was alone. It was painful, but I don't regret it. Again I'm going to say farewell to everything I know. But this time I'm not alone, am i? No, I got my bruh satoro with me. And the same for ya man. You got me. You're not alone even after the end. Even if I have to move to your house I'm not leaving you alone. I got you bro.-

He stares at me (or closed his eyes?) Silently for a while and, for the first time since I heard Hero-Hero last words for him, speak without any hint of sadness in his voice.

(Momonga)-Thank you, Paul-san. This… this means a lot. Thanks for cheering me up.

He gives a deep breath and then laughs suddenly and says:

(Momonga)-If you move to my cubicle sized apartment guess we would in constant "touch" hahahahaha!-

I cringed at his lame joke and said:

(Torinn)-argh… dude please, I already told you, you're terrible with jokes…. Let the joking with me, please. You made this moment awkward.-

He laughs wholeheartedly one more time. His usual staggering behavior seems to be gone with his sadness at least for now. Don't now if this is good or bad. It's good to see that he is not going to kill himself after today or something.

(Momonga)-Well Torinn, you're the one who suggested that we end in a blast. You have something in mind I suppose. And knowing you… who we are going to fight now?-

Ask him in an deadpanned tone. And I reply evilly

(Torinn)-EVERYONE.-

He tilt his head confused and I finally get the chance to show it what I got from the seraph base.

(Torinn)-Did you know that Seraph's guild base have been actually abandoned recently? I got this info from a GM's which is a buddy of mine that lives close by. No POPs or Any protection other than custom NPCs.-

(Momonga)-Well that's sound a nice way to end raiding the base of the ones who raided our base. Let's be quick then. We have only 1:34 hours left.-

I then say smugly:

(Torinn)-Raid what? A burned and desecrated Garden of Eden? I already did my dear friend bony ass.-

(Momonga)-What?!-

Then I draw the improved Hellscream and the loot I got there.

(Torinn)-Mwahahahahaha! I got both WCI and Prismatic Ores! And did realize my dream of making the true soul eater sword! No more of this soul power bullshit! Now Hellscream keeps souls not just their energy! Now I am the soul Keeper of Hell! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

He just looks at me dumbfounded and suddenly snaps and asks in an angry tone:

(Momonga)-WAIT… does that mean you've been on the 9th Floor this whole time, AND HAVE NOT EVEN BOTHERED TELLING ME? Are you fucking serious?!-

Oh crap.

(Torinn)-Oh well… m-maybe…. B-but uhh… oh look, we are running out of time. No more delays Let's go!-

He groans angrily, but let that one go since we really are running out of time and instead just ask in an irritated tone:

(Momonga)-Whatever… anyways, what you're planning?-

(Torinn)-Gather everything we need and more, and mainly World Class items. Let just challenge everyone online now to a fight like two crazy idiots until the server's shut-down or get our asses kicked.-

He snorts and calls me battle maniac, then we both teleport to the 8th Floor Treasury Vault to get everything, and see him cringe, for my amusement, at his dark past one last time.

* * *

 **Well let us stop here for now. i still need to think about some things, and need an proper character sheet for Torinn. I have in mind what i want, but i need to put it together, calmly, i don't want to do it in an half-assed way. also update will be rather slow, since it is a pain in the ass write in the phone. And put this together with an full period job... well, you all get it.**

 **Please, leave your opinions and suggestions on the reviews. I will need to improve.**

 **I Hope this was to your liking,**

 **an bye-bye kiss in your left buttock, and until next time!**


End file.
